For the love of a daughter
by KakashiXSakura16
Summary: An abused teen just barely getting by & a successful teacher in his early 30's. After accidentally seeing a bruise he decides to follow her, only to discover the truth. With Ino's brilliant advice she helps him help her but can he save her from the man who made her? Will they finally give into the other. (rewriting due to lack of update. i now have more time on my hands)
1. Thinking through things Drills

Ok so im editing and fixing the chapters :) once chapter 4 is up ill be done editing and ill be going from there

_The italics are sakura's thoughts_

Sakura is a senior at Konoha High and is 17 years old

**I don't own naruto I just own the OC's and the plot**

**And yes it will get very occ but that's what happens in fan fiction.**

**Chapter 1**

**Thinking through things; Drills**

_Thinking back…I was 4 years old as I listened to you and okaasan yell and argue. Your hands went around her neck for just a second before you stepped back and hit her on the head with a beer bottle. She fell to the ground._

_..._

_In the morning she was gone. She promised me she would come back for me. The next day she was in a car accident and died. Leaving me here alone in this hell hole with no way to escape. Yes I forgive you okaasan… but I can't for you marrying him…_

_Now days I have to lie and run from the comfort of my friends… just to keep them alive… What did I do to deserve this…?_

...

Sakura walked to school every day, rain or shine, always leaving an hour eairlier to help with the morning tutoring. Or so she told her father. There was a morning tutoring program at Konoha High but she never went to it. At the top of her class there was no need to go to tutoring to get help only to give it. And no one went to the morning tutoring program because not a lot of people liked getting up early. Well except for rock lee.

Sakura didn't really like being around him… he is obsessed with impressing her and frankly it annoyed her. Since they were little he has always tried to get her heart… along with Naruto but it never worked. Sasuke wasn't interested in her either. They did go out for a few weeks in middle school to see where it would go but he was just not interested. After that he got into football with Naruto who convinced him to join and he hangs with the slut of the school Karin, the best swimmer of the school Suigetsu, and the best wrestler of the school, Jugo.

Sakura walked to school deep in thought. She would have walked with her friends but she had abandoned them at the end of the school year after Ino found out that she was being abused by her dad two years ago.

Today's attire was a black tang top, skinny jeans and a deep crimson hoodie that she just got to replace the worn black hoodie from the previous year. Her hair was long and down so she could hide her bruises easily.

It was only a month into the new school year and sakura had perfect attendance. She barely made it to school some of the days after her father's late night drunken rages. Her first hour was homeroom so she never had to worry. Kakashi was always either late or didn't show up in the morning. She had him for two classes throughout the day because homeroom was just a class to do last minute homework in.

But today was different. Something was up and he was actually on time. Sakura was five minutes late which made everyone look at her. Even Kakashi looked at her. "Well it's nice of you to join us sakura-chan… please take your seat and I'll start class" His lips moved behind his mask meaning he was probably smiling.

Sakura sat down, absent minded as she put her head down. Her back hurt. Her arms and legs felt like lead and she was exhausted. Ino looked at sakura with sadness that only she could bear for her best friend. The usual blabber mouth Ino had kept sakura's big secret in exchange for sakura talking to her once in a while. But it was only once a month at the most. Ino looked at Kakashi who had started to explain that they were having a few drills during the hour and wanted everyone to be ready. In the middle of this Ino had passed a note to sakura, hoping to get an answer.

_Im so tired, what does she want now… oh god the light is so bright…_

Sakura opened the folded paper.

**How bad is it this time… do you need anything for the pain?**

Sakura wrote back, underlining five words and folded the paper back up and gave it back, not caring at the moment if Kakashi seen.

Ino opened it and frowned reading the underlined words and understanding.

**It's nothing horrible… dad was a little worse than usual… im in some pain an IB would be really helpful but not right now. (The msg= "it was horrible im in pain, yes I need an ibuprofen right now")**

They had created a secret system so no one would figure out what they were saying. Seeing the note passing Kakashi frowned. He went through the trouble of being on time and the star pupil was late and passing notes. Walking to Ino he looked at her, sighing and clearing his throat right by her ear.

Ino jumped and squeaked, getting the class to laugh at her. "Hello Ino… you know there are no notes allowed in class when im teaching so I'll just take this and-" Sakura snatched the note from his hands and ripped it up, letting the papers fall to the ground.

"Its personal and girl talk so I would be happy if you left it alone…" Sakura's hands were shaking and her breathing was labored. Turning she dug into her bag and took out her inhaler, walking to the door. "Excuse me…" she whispered. Going into the hall she took in a puff from her inhaler and sat down against the lockers.

This was the usual behavior that sakura had this year. But every month he noticed it got worse. Her outburst was becoming more frequent and it worried him. After reading that she was in pain and seeing the bruise that she was trying to cover up on her arm, he wanted to do what he could to help her but guessing by her reactions it was something she didn't want help with. He picked up the pieces of the torn note and sighed.

"Ok… now were about to go into one of the drills so let me get sakura back in here…um… and I guess Ino too..." He hadn't noticed that Ino had slipped out before to get sakura but now he noticed she had when he was picking up the papers.

Out in the hall:

_My chest hurts… why of all times is it around him. I honestly don't care if people know, the more the better but I don't want them to know because I don't want him to know… why the hell is that… man well that's just great, I might have a fucking concussion…_

Ino looked at sakura "want to go to the bathroom and see how bad it is… I can patch you up…" She muttered and sat down, resting sakura's head in her lap.

"No… if he sees that I tried to patch myself up or I reached a bruise I can't really fix, he will make it worse… I just want things to cool down… he has already shot me before and blamed it on him thinking there was a burglar in the house… what's next…?" she sighed, looking at the ground "He threatened to move with me to suna if I told anyone. There no one cares if you hit your kid as long as there alive…" she frowned.

Ino gently petted her head "if you need to im here… my house is always open… If he tries to move you to suna you run… you run from him as fast as you can to my place or the school… the gym is never locked so you can go in there to the girl's locker room… you will be safe in there… "

"Ino I can't… I may be fast but he is faster… except when he is drunk… but let me sleep for a bit… I was up all night…"

"Hey girls you need to come into the class the drills are about to start." Kakashi interrupted their conversation making both girls jump and sakura hurt herself.

"Ah…. Shit…" she muttered. Ino looked at her, worried for sakura who got up with her help. "You gunna be fine? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" she asked sakura who bopped her in the head "no he just said there are drills that are about to start so we can't…" she walked into the class, pouting.

Kakashi stopped Ino, waiting until sakura was in the class and heading towards her seat. "You know what's going on with sakura… and I want answers… is she being hit by her parents?" he looked down at Ino with a very intimidating and stern gaze.

Ino looked at sakura then to kakashi. Relizeing he was the only one that could help her. "I-it's not my business… sakura's mother died when she was four in a car accident…" she looked away, fiddling with her hands. "But if you would call her dad and say she was staying after school. Well… that would help her… or just make her a teacher's assistant… she is smart enough… and it will help with her job because she won't have to be at home so much… oh and for the Whinter trip…I think you should help chaperone it… keep her safe because I know I can't do anything…" she quickly walked into the classroom, being lady cupid, she seen it before anyone and she knew what to do. Even though it might get them in trouble she knew that kakashi and sakura liked each other. She just had to give them that extra push.

_Back in the classroom:_

. practically drooled over the situation. Teacher X Student love and she was in the same boat with their Sycology/ Economics teacher Nara Shikamaru. She practically drooled in her little guilty pleasures of being tutored by him every day after school.

The door closing shook Ino from her daydream and the class continued till there was an announcement that meant there was a strange person in the building and everyone had to hide in the classrooms. Everyone but a sleeping sakura got up and went over to the wall beside the windows.

Sakura is reliving the night before in her dream

_"What did I tell you about being asleep so early? You're supposed to go to bed at ten! So then I can yell about this dirty house and send you to bed without dinner!" he slaps me, pushes me then he kicks me. "You worthless piece of shit you didn't even cook me dinner! Go down stairs and cook my dinner!" He pulls my hair and drags me to the steps, pushing me half way down the wooden stairs before I catch myself and hurry down the stairs, stumbling to the kitchen to make him dinner._

_As im about to start putting everything into a hot pan he comes in and pulls my hair and takes the hot pan and burns my arm. I scream in agony beg him to stop. It's so painful I can barely stand it. "I changed my mind and that's your punishment for falling asleep. Now go to bed… ill make my own damn dinner you fucking bitch… And clean up your arm before it gets infected and we have to amputate it… you will be worthless without it…" he turned and started to make himself dinner. I got up shakily and stumbled up the stairs and to the bathroom, trying not to cry in pain. My arm would never be the same again and that's thanks to the 2nd and 3rd degree burns he gave me._

Kakashi was shaking the sleeping sakura. Finally he grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain, pulling her shaking arm to her chest. Everyone was staring at her including sasuke who had an idea of what was going on. He lived on the same street a few houses down and when he took his late-night walks he would hear sakura's fathers yells of anger.

"Um…Sakura… Were in the middle of one of the drills so can you wake up?" Kakashi gently explained, worried for sakura because of her reaction.

"S-sorry… I-im up… I hurt my arm yesterday cooking dinner…" she quickly explained before scurrying to the rest of the group. Making sure her back was gently to the wall before she texted Ino.

I need that ibuprofen like right now… my arm is on fire.

Ino read her text and scooted over to her, giving her the pill in the darkness of the room. The only light they had were their phones which they were allowed to have during the drill unless Kakashi told them to cover them.

Sakura took the pill, not knowing sasuke was watching her intently. Yeah he liked her but she was different now. She was so disconnected from everyone. She stopped calling him sasuke-kun and she only rarely talked to Ino.

This wasn't his sakura-chan. This was someone else. A stranger to everyone who knew her and to add she didn't have her huge temper. It was like she was a dead person or a rag doll. She used to be so happy and now her eyes, her walk even her voice and her fake half smiles cried out for help. He frowned. She was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it… or could he? He was the second son of the sheriff so he could ask a favor from his dad. But would sakura get hurt? He debated in his head as the drill went on.

When the drill ended everyone went back to their seats to talk and have fun but the bell for the next class rang and everyone left. Sakura was the first one, avoiding any questions Kakashi had for her. She walked with Ino to Economics.

_Ino's favorite class because she thinks our lazy ass teacher is hot but what is so hot about a pineapple head?_ She thought as she sat down. Getting her recorder out she turned it on, making sure the battery was good before she pushed record. Using the recorder she recorded the lesson so she could listen to it during her free hour. Putting her head down she was finally able to get some sleep.


	2. Cupid helps him notice

_its not much different from the original so there are only minor changes to the chapters and me editing my grammar errors if i miss any please tell me dont be shy_

_The italics are sakura's thoughts_

_Kakashi's thoughts_

**Bold is things that are being read out of a book or off of a paper**

Sakura is a senior at Konoha High and is 17 years old

**I don't own naruto I just own the OC's and the plot**

**And yes it will get very occ but that's what happens in fan fiction.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cupid helps him to notice**

Sakura was in the bathroom of the girl's locker room at gym. Since today was a free day sakura didn't change into her gym clothes. She sighed and washed her hands and took out her headphones, recorder and pencil and note book.

_Time to take some econ notes…_ *sigh*

Sakura sat down at the top of the bleachers and started taking notes. With the voice of Mr. Nara ringing in her ears she didn't hear she couldn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. "Hey pinkie who do you think you are sitting in my spot?"

"During the great depression the economy was in a wreck. No one had a job and life sucked if you lived there. You shared bath water which is disgusting and all kinds of diseases were easily spread."

"Hey bitch… don't go and ignore me" Karin snarled, tapping her foot.

"Ok class I know I've only talked for five minutes but who cares, you're to do some research on the economy during the great depression and create a poster with statistics. That is all… any-"

_The fuck…_ sakura looked up _what does this cow want now?_

Karin snatched the headphones off of sakura's head "Hey whore im talking to you so move you're in my spot." She smirked with her ugly lips that were too thin to be normal.

"Um I don't see your name and last time I checked the only person that owned something that was part of the school was sasuke so please leave me alone im trying to get smarter… unlike your dumb cow of a bitch self, so just go back to the fields with the other cows where you belong…" she opened her economics book and started to look for the page she needed.

She gasped and looked at her in anger "do you know who I am? You fucking bitch!" she grabbed sakura's hair and pulled her up, causing sakura to gasp in pain. "I said move bitch." She pushed sakura down and picked her bag up, throwing it down the bleachers along with her notebook and text book. "There… that will make the whore move…" The two girls behind her snickered and crossed their hands.

Sakura got up and frowned. She was so angry and in pain. Making sure Coach Gai didn't see sakura punched Karin squarely in the face, sending her flying. Quickly she gathered her stuff and went under the bleachers, waiting until then to curl up in pain.

_My body hurts so much… when will the burning go away?_

Karin explained to Coach Gai but since he didn't see what happened he couldn't do anything. With this the five minute bell rang and it was time for sakura to head to advanced math with Asuma teaching it. Sakura didn't know what was longer her day or the class.

Ugh… when can I just go to my bed and sleep… well after making dinner of course… don't wanna mess up again… She sighed and took her math notes and like always completed the homework ahead of time in class. Sasuke sit's next to her and was done a minute before her, like always he always had to be first but sakura didn't really care. Sakura closed my book and sighed as she looked at my math teacher. "Asuma sensei can I go I finished…"

Asuma looked up at sakura and nodded "sure… have fun at lunch…" he went back to his paperwork and sakura left the room, trudging to the lunchroom she was able to get her lunch just as the line started to get crowded. Sitting under her cherry blossom tree she nibbled at her lunch, she wasn't that hungry but she tried to eat to stay healthy.

Kakashi found her sitting in the same spot like she always did, nibbling at her food. "Hey sakura can I talk with you for a minute…?" he looked at the pinkette with an unseen gentle smile, due to the mask he always wore.

"Um… sure… what did you want to talk about?" sakura looked up only to see Kakashi sitting down in front of her.

"Well… being the smartest in your class you have been chosen to teach an exchange student about the school and answer any of his questions every day after school for a month… but he may need your help being tutored so ill have you tutoring him every day after school. "He smiled at sakura. All that has to be done is calling your dad and telling him… but I can't get a hold of him with the number the school has… would I be able to use your cell phone to call him?" Sakura hesitated but gave him her cell phone.

He called sakura's father's cell phone. It clicked "why in the hell are you calling me while im at work I told you not to call… now what is going on?"

"Im sorry to interrupt your day of work Mr. Haruno but I'm sakura's Home room teacher Kakashi Hatake and we were told to select an honor student to help out with our new after school activity and I was told to inform you that sakura was chosen to participate This school activity is for helping our new exchange students each time we get one. And this also entities an internship which will get her into the best colleges they have to offer." Kakashi explained.

"Ok fine… how long will she be staying after?" he growled, not liking that a teacher was talking to him.

"Since school gets out at 2:40pm the program goes for two hours starting at 3:00pm and ending at 5:00pm. And if you want her to be home as soon as possible I can give her a ride home."

"Yeah ok fine, can I speak to the-"cough "I mean my daughter…?" there was coughing heard from the other end. "Sure here she is…" he looked at sakura "he wants to speak with you…"

"H-hello…?" _ohmygod he is going to fucking kill me._

"You little bitch why the hell you had a teacher call me on your phone?"

"W-well since im in school im supposed to listen to the teachers and he demanded to speak with you because he had to have a parent's confirmation that way I could help out." _SHIT that was a horrible freaking lie… pleasebelieveit pleasebelieveit pleasebelieveit_

"Well I said yes so no one would bitch at me about it… I'll be home by 7 so have my dinner ready… if your good and I'll let you go on the senior winter break trip thing and you better do your homework. And if you don't cook dinner right you will have another accident like last night's got it?"

_Oh thank god! Man Kakashi Sensei I think I love you right now_! Sakura blushed at the thought

"Y-yes sir I do… I have to get to class now… I'll see you at home…" she waited for him to hang up before hanging up

"Why do you stutter… it's like you're scared of him… I mean I would understand if he was hurting you but if he was I would say something… I had an old friend that did the same and he ended up being murdered by his dad…" he sighed. "What im saying is if you need to talk my ears are always open. You're not the same sakura…" he ruffled her hair and gently looked at her. "Even if it's only a shoulder to cry on my shoulder has a spot reserved for you." He ran the end of her hair through his fingers. "I miss your old hair… it used to be brighter… it was more like bubblegum…" he muttered more to himself before got up, putting his hands in his pockets. "ja-ne…" with that he waked away.

_What the hell were you thinking Kakashi! My shoulder is reserved for her? I could have just said hey you're my student but i fucking like you more than I should. Im so fucking stupid! I know sakura is too stubborn to admit what's going on with her and I know sasuke is going try to do something and sakura doesn't know… what the hell is he going to do… man I hope it doesn't get her hurt._

Kakashi walked back to his classroom, sitting at his desk he sighed. "What now…" he took out his Make out paradise book and started to read where he left off. He had gotten the custom maid ones where you could change the name and look of the character.

**Her green eyes looked up at him in a lusty haze, this man she had fallen for mesmerized her with his silver hair and scared body from when he was younger. "K-Kakashi… please doesn't leave me… I need you…" She breathed heavily into his ear, running her hands through his hair. He smirked "don't worry… im always here…"**

Kakashi was so into his book that he didn't hear the bell ring or even notice class started but the class was.

Sakura sat in the back of the room away from everyone except for sasuke who like her didn't like anyone in the room. "Hey sakura… can I ask you something?" he looked at her, slightly tilting his head.

She looked at him "what is it?"" she looked at him through the little part of where there was an opening between her hood.

"Um… I was wondering if you would like to do something… you know after school…" Sakura frowned and looked at him "I can't… im really busy with school and chores…" she hid her face from him and sighed, wanting to get some sleep.

"Then can I hang out at your place… its boring at mine…" he looked at her hopefully.

"Um… I guess but my door will have to say open and you know my dad doesn't want people hanging out so we will have to be doing homework or reading ahead…" she sighed, too tired to make up an excuse for him not to come.

Kakashi had unknowingly started listening to their conversation and became jealous. Thinking about sasuke in sakura's room made him glare at sasuke. He didn't want any other man in her room or even near her bed.

_What the hell am I thinking she is my student im her teacher for god's sake and why the hell did I pay extra for this book all it does is make me want her even more. What's wrong with me why is this happening to me… she likes sasuke why the hell would she want me?_

Sakura fell back to sleep, wanting the school day to be over just as much as she had when it started. With sasuke waking her up at the end of the hour she stood up and slugged to her last class of the day.

_I swear Orochimaru is a gay pedo I can tell by the way he eyes sasuke like a sex toy. And the way his intern Kabuto treats him._ *sigh* _Why is my life so fucking complicated?_

Sakura slouched into her seat at the back of the room. Seeing neji she sighed, being a past lover of hers she could tell he was "frustrated" and knew that her old friend tenten was the cause of it.

"Ok class today you will be reading chapters 38-42 and completing all of the reviews for each section and if any of you can get a picture of sasuke-kun shirtless you won't have to take the final exam and everyone knows how hard my tests are." He smirked and slightly drooled at the mental image along with all of the girls in the class except for sakura.

For her it was no big deal seeing as she had seen sasuke in his boxers before and once accidentally seen him naked. Taking out her cell phone she scrolled to the picture of sasuke in a speedo that was sent to her by mikoto during the summer and stood. Walking up to her teacher she showed him the screen of her cell phone and rolled her eyes at his reaction.

Orochimaru was practically panting like a wild animal as he looked at the picture some more, calculating Sasuke's "size" "well… I thought more of him seeing that he is brothers with Itachi but it looks like he is still growing…" he muttered under his breath then smiled his eerily creepy smile at sakura "No semester exam for you is needed…" he smirked and sat in his seat. And sakura went back to her own; pulling out her book she did the whole assignment within the class period and turned in all of her work a few minutes before the bell.

"Im done…" she muttered, handing him her papers. She gathered her things and left the class as the bell rang, dismissing the students for the rest of the day.

Walking to Kakashi's classroom she saw that no one was there so she decided to wait for him, wondering if the student was there or not. Sasuke came in and sat next to her with a gentle smile that she didn't see.

"Sorry im late I had to find our student… Sakura I would like you to meet the new exchange student. This is Gaara." A boy with dark red hair and a tattoo on his forehead stood in front of sakura with somewhat of a sad look in his eyes.

"Hello…" was all Gaara said.

"Hi. I guess I'll be your tutor until you get used to the ways around here and don't hesitate to ask me anything if you're having trouble with your school work…" she smiled gently.

"Ok… no problem…"

With that he shook sakura's hand "I have to go because I have to get home… today was supposed to be the introductions and my dad wants me home… I'll see you tomorrow Miss sakura." With those last words Gaara left, leaving sakura a little flustered "just sakura is fine…" she muttered before she picked up her bag, looking at sasuke. "you ready?"

He nodded. "Let's go to your house and get some school work done…" sasuke started and sakura nodded, looking at Kakashi she slightly blushed "see you later Kakashi sensei…" Sakura smiled slightly and waved then walked with sasuke as they walked to her house.


	3. Surprise attack

Here is the third chapter ^^ now im going to try to find the 4th chapter that i had about half way done and edit and finish that :)

_The italics are sakura's thoughts_

_Kakashi's thoughts_

**Bold is things that are being read out of a book or off of a paper**

Sakura is a senior at Konoha High and is 17 years old

**I don't own naruto I just own the OC's and the plot**

**And yes it will get very occ but that's what happens in fan fiction.**

Chapter 3

Surprise attack

Sasuke and sakura quietly walked home from school together. Sakura kept her hands in her pockets and her head under her hood.

_What the hell should I say… am I being too quiet? But for sasuke I doubt that he would want me talking too much so I'm not sure what to do or even say anything… fuck this I just won't say shit…_

Sakura sighed and looked at the sidewalk. She made sure her dad wasn't parked in the drive way before she sighed in relief. And gently smiled at sasuke "I'm going to have to cook dinner so you can just go up to my room and… take your shoes with you please…" she opened the door and let him in.

Sasuke took his shoes off and went up the stairs to sakura's room while sakura made dinner for her father. She made him some hamburger helper which was his favorite other than steak. She finished and put it on a cool burner, turning the hot burner off she put a lid over the pot and left it there with a bowl and fork there.

She then wrote a note.

**Hey dad, I'm studying on ways how to help the new exchange student and doing an economics project. I made sure the house was picked up and I made your dinner. Just call me if you need me. I'm in my room with sasuke because he needed some help with some of his work, because we have some of the same classes. And the door is open like you would want to be**

**~Sakura~**

She tapped the note to the front door and made sure her writing was big enough to read and it was taped right before she went upstairs and sat on her floor across from sasuke.

"Hey… I got everything set up… but I really wanted to see how you were doing… I noticed that you hurt your arm… can I help?" sasuke looked at sakura with concern.

"I-I'm fine… it is just a burn… it's not like it won't go away…" she took out a poster board and opened her book, starting on her economics project "so what all did you want to talk about… other than me hurting myself…" she looked at sasuke blankly.

"Well… I wanted to tell you this…" sasuke kissed sakura who blushed but pushed him away

"I… I'm sorry… I can't…" she looked at her work. "W-well more like I'm not allowed… to date… I'm sorry…" She looked at her work and picked off where she left off. "Ok…so-"

"That's not what you said when we did date… remember?"

"Yes I remember but my dad has made new rules and I'm not allowed to date"

"Fine… whatever you say…" sasuke sighed and looked at his work, fustrated.

"What's up with you lately… I remember how you used to smile and now it's like you force it whenever you do… and you don't hang out with everyone any more… What's up with you?"

"Nothing… my family has just had some issues lately…"

"Then it takes your family a while to get over their issues because you have been like this for a while…"

"Sakura is your friend still here if he is then he needs to leave I need to speak with you!" Sakura stiffened and looked at sasuke

"You have to leave." She stood up "Yes sir!"

"And why if he needs to talk with you I can just wait here." He frowned.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules and you have one minute to be at the stairs or else he will have my ass for it" sakura said through her teeth with a venom that would have made naruto run away from her. But sasuke could hear the panic hidden in her voice.

Sasuke quickly packed his things and grumbled. Leaving his cell on silent he looked through it and pushed the record button.

"Come on you slow poke. She looked away which gave sasuke the right moment to slide his phone on the highest shelf and walk out of her room. He made sure to cover it with something see through before he left it there so her father wouldn't see it.

"Took you long enough now he might have my ass depending on his mood after dinner… thanks." She grumbled before they got to the stairs. Sasuke seen sakura's father and could tell he had been drinking.

"Good evening. Sakura was a great help with everything. I hope to see you again someday." He smiled as he walked down the stairs. Sakura a few steps behind him.

"Oh… is that so… well that's nice… as you can see the evenings are for family time and homework and I need to have my daughter meet someone."

"I understand… sorry for the intrusion." Sasuke bowed respectfully and took his leave. He looked at sakura a little worried before he closed the door behind him.

"Sakura I want you to meet my girlfriend Sayuri. She will be here for a while so get used to it."

A tall slutty woman came into view and looked at sakura in disgust "you were right about her being an ugly duckling" she sneered and looked at sakura's father. "So are we going to have a little fun or what?" She smirked holding up a bag of weed and another bag that looked to have crack in it.

"Yeah we are… Sakura go to your room and stay there!" He looked up at her with threatening eyes.

Sakura nodded "yes sir…" Sakura quickly went to her room and sighed as she finished the rest of her homework and got ready for the next day. She pulled out a pair or red skinny jeans and a tang top to go under her jacket. Sakura fell asleep unaware of the time that passed. When she did look at the clock it was 12:30am and she could hear her dad and the hooker chick having their fun then running up the stairs. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her door was banged open and the light flicked on.

"You fucking slut! I need to teach you something about sleeping with men under my roof!" He bellowed, drunk and high off his ass.

"What do you mean I didn't do anything wrong dad?" she sat up looking at him confused and scared. He grabbed her and pulled her off of her bed and onto the floor.

"since you have already done this you should be used to this you slut!" he ripped the clothes off of her as she started to panic and try to get away but the slut named Sayuri held her down.

"I'm sorry bitch but this is what you are remember you're a slut…" she smirked as she was high off of her ass.

"NO! PLEASE NO STOP IT! ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE! OTOUSAN PLEASE STOP!" she struggled and screamed as her burnt arm was being held down. Suddenly she felt like she was being torn in two and she screamed only to be gagged by Sayuri.

"Shut up you ugly whore you should be glad the king is doing this to you of all people!" she yelled as sakura felt nothing but terrible pain that ripped through the most sacred part of her body and she knew what was going on. Defenseless to the two people who were abusing her she screamed and cried as her body gave out on her from all of the pain. She felt him pull out and they got up "now you will know your place you whore!" he walked out of the room with Sayuri and went back down stairs to do more drugs.

Sakura laid there until she didn't hear any noises and shakily got up, going to the bathroom where she turned on the shower and stood there, clinging to the wall for support.. When she knew she had washed away all of what she could she went to bed. Not wanting to look at the pool of drying blood on the floor.

_Why me… why is my life so terrible… god just kill me now… please…_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep trying to get whatever sleep she could before she had to get up for school.

**_The next day_**

Sakura noticed sasuke's phone and tried to look at it but the battery was dead. "Thank god…" she said before she got ready for school and left early stuffing the phone into her sweater pocket.

"Hey sakura… you leave early too?" a slightly familiar voice said a few yards behind her….. She carefully turned around to see the new kid, Garra.

"Oh hey garra… yeah I do… so I can get to school early and catch some extra sleep before class starts… I don't get lot of sleep…"

"Oh… I see… same here… I always leave early so that I don't have to be home." He looked down sadly.

"Why don't you like being home… you don't have to answer…" she looked at him, smiling gently.

"It's fine… I'll tell you if you promise not to tell…" he looked at her "you look like you might understand my situation…" he looked down at his long sleeve shirt and pulled it up to see many cuts and bruises."My dad hits me… I'm afraid that it's getting worse… it started a few months ago…" he didn't look at her.

Sakura looked at his arm in understanding "run… before it gets worse… if you don't you will regret it…" she looked away sadly.

"Were the same… aren't we… but… your worse… aren't you…?" he looked at her with sad eyes and she nodded.

"Yes…" she looked around, seeing that no one was around she pulled the zipper of her sweater down and took it off, showing him her bruises and burns.

Garra gasped and looked at her in horror. "y-you shouldn't even be standing… let alone moving…" he helped her put her sweater back on.

"I know… but if I miss school I'll get in trouble…" she zipped up her jacket and put her hands in her pockets. Looking at him as they started walking again "would you like me to patch you up… im applying for medical school and an internship at the hospital… it would help us both…" She gently smiled.

"S-sure… would you like me to help you… with yours?" he looked concerned.

"No… my dad checks and sees if it was done by someone else… I don't think I can ever escape him…"she looked down with forming tears in her eyes "especially after last night… he has a new girl toy and they got drunk and high as hell and he came in calling me a slut when I didn't do anything…" she covered her face, her hands were shaking. She couldn't say anything else, afraid she would collapse right there in despair.

"Please don't cry… "Garra put a hand gently on her shoulder. "It's ok… I'm sorry for making you think of those things… I think I understand…" he looked down sadly.

Suddenly there was a hand put on both of their shoulders. Sakura cringed and shrank away from the hand, hissing in pain. She turned and looked into the eyes of kakashi. She could see the concern in his eyes and she looked at him, horrified that he heard what she said.

"What are you doing here…" she didn't look in his eyes. She was afraid of what he would think. _What the hell sakura why do you care what your teacher thinks?! "Because you like him"_ Her inner sakura snickered deviously which made sakura blush a little _"SEE! Im right your blushing muhahaha I win again!"_

Kakashi looked at sakura and finally spoke, his voice sounded so hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped both of you…"

"u-umm… how much did you hear and see..?" she didn't look at him. She looked at the mask. He always wore it to cover his face and she wondered why he wore it.

"I turned the corner just as you almost had your jacket on… your shoulders look pretty bad. You need to have it looked at…"

She turned and started walking "no I don't if you say that it means I have to take my jacket off… and you can even ask him… my shoulders are nothing…especially since last night…" she started to walk away tears falling freely as she looked at the ground.

Kakashi just followed her with garra by his side. "I understand that your very smart and the after school sessions are not needed… but since you're in a predicament ill cover for you two…" he gently smiled as they walked down the street to the school.


End file.
